l'enquête interne
by Requiem-for-you
Summary: One shot. De la GSR, et des curieux qui veulent en savoir plus. Ecrite pour un délire


_Une one shot faite pour **Nanou**. Petit délire sur MSN. _

_Je sais qu'il doit rester des fautes, mais j'ai pas envie de les corriger tout de suite ... ça viendra !_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Rien ne m'appartient dans CSI.**_

_C'était un dimanche soir, et tout était calme au labo scientifique de Las Vegas. _

Depuis quelque temps, il y avait peu de meurtre, tant mieux pour l'équipe.

Dans la salle de repos, Greg lisait un magazine people allongé sur le canapé. Nick et Warrick parlaient sport et paris. Quant à Catherine, elle semblait être déconnectée de la Terre. Deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, Grissom et Sara.

Ces derniers temps, on les voyait souvent ensemble et ils étaient très peu présents au labo, ce qui était plutôt rare. A chaque fois que Cath voulait s'entretenir avec Griss, le bureau était déjà occupé par Sara. Tous les deux, ils avaient l'air heureux et rien du monde extérieur ne les dérengeaient.

Catherine avait parlé à tout le monde de ce qui se passait entre Grissom et Sara. Greg était le premier à vouloir les espionner pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Brass faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à cela, et quant à Nick et Warrick, ils voulaient déjà lancer les paris sur une relation qui se formait.

Greg été tellement curieux qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter Grissom et Sara parler dans les vestiaires. Pour cela, il s'était caché dans une grande poubelle et il écoutait la conversation.

- _Dis moi Gil ... est-ce que tu as pensé à réparer la tondeuse à gazon ?_

- _Sara tu sais, je n'ai pas eu que ça à faire ...j'ai dû me pencher sur le dossier où l'on a retrouvé une tête dans un micro-ondes._

_- On a déjà passé tout au peigne fin et on n'a rien trouvé ... pourquoi tu insistes ?_

_- Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on a pas vu !_

_- Tu crois au Papa Noël encore ? A moins de fabriquer des pièces à conviction, je ne vois pas comment faire ..._

A cet instant, Cath entra dans les vestiaires, et il y avait une certaine tension dans la pièce.

Greg essayait de se faire discret pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais une technicienne de surface

venait vider le poubelles. Heureusement pour lui, Griss et Sara sortirent au même moment. Il

ne restait plus que Catherine dans les vestiaires.

Le jeune homme se pressa de sortir, effrayant la technicienne de surface au passage. Cath n'était pas

surprise de trouver Greg ici ... elle savait qu'il voulait connaître le degrè d'intimité entre Grissom et

Sara.

_Mais Greg, enfin, c'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens ! _ Cria Catherine, à la fois mécontente mais pas surprise

- _Enfin Cath .. toi aussi tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre eux deux .._

_- Oui mais j'ai d'autres manières moi !!_

_- Rohh aller, je suis sur que tu veux savoir ce qu'il se sont racontés ... _Dit Greg d'un air malicieux

_- Tu lis dans mes pensées Sanders ..._

_- Sara lui a demandé s'il avait réparé la tondeuse, il lui a dit que non, il s'était penché sur l'affaire de la tête tranchée dans le micro-ondes. Elle lui a dit qu'il s'obstinait de trop._

_- Ca veut bien dire qu'ils sont ensemble si elle a demandé s'il s'est occupé de la tondeuse ?? _Questionna la blonde, curieuse

_-C'est aussi ce que j'ai compris !_

Greg ouvrit son casier et pris sa trotinette, il voulait absolument aller voir chez Grissom s'il voyait des affaires de femmes et comme c'était pas loin, ça lui prendrait moins de temps qu'en voiture.

Après 20 minutes, Greg était arrivé à destination. Sara ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais Grissom était resté dans son bureau. Il s'était arrangé avec le reste de l'équipe pour le retenir au labo.

Il regarda discrètement par la fenêtre, et vit Sara allongée sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé, enfin plutôt de zapper. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur les bizounours, et sourit betement, puis continua le zapping. Elle tomba sur un programme qui avait l'air de l'intéresser puisqu'elle posa la télécommande.

Greg ne bougeait plus, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer, sinon qu'est ce qu'il aurait inventé comme excuse... Après 15 minutes, Sara s'était endormie, c'était la télé qui la regardait à présent. Il se decida alors à aller à une autre fenêtre pour voir s'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant ...

Après avoir fait le tour, il voulait en savoir plus, puisqu'il n'avait rien trouvé ! Il voulu entrer dans la maison et par chance, une fenêtre était ouverte ... mais à l'étage. Il se débrouilla pour grimper dans un abre afin d'atteindre la fenêtre en question. Il réussi à s'y introduire sans trop de difficultés.

En haut, il était dans la salle de bain. Il y avait une collection de papillions sur tout un mur, il était impréssionné. Il ne voulait absolument pas faire de bruits, sinon Sara aurait été alertée de sa présence. Une fois sortit, il se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Il ouvrit la porte d'un bureau, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant, mais il inspecta rapidement les lieux. Il ne trouva rien.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'étage, mis à part des pièces vides avec des cartons. Il décida de descendre, il voulait vraiment aller dans la chambre, c'est toujours ici qu'on cache nos secrets. Arrivé en bas, il se trouvait dans le salon. Il devait passer devant Sara pour atteindre sa déstination, c'était une tâche difficile, mais pas impossible. Il marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne faire aucun bruit. Sur son chemin, il manqua de faire tomber un vase, mais heureusement il eut le reflex de le rattrapper. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de la chamre, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant ... un chien ...

Le chien se mit à aboyer, et Greg ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne pas se faire repérer à présent.

Il se dépecha de se cacher sous le lit avant que Sara ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais le chien se dirigeait lui aussi sous le lit. Sara arriva en moins de deux minutes, criant au chien, Bruno d'après ce qu'elle disait, de se taire.

Dans la chambre, elle comprit vite qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Elle commenca à faire le tour de la chambre en cherchant le problème. En quelques minutes, elle se baissa pour regarder sous le lit ...

Greg cria plus fort qu'elle lorsqu'elle le découvrit. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à trouver un de ses colègues chez elle. Elle était surprise, mais très vite elle se fâcha. Greg ne voulait pas sortir, il savait très bien que Sara allait lui hurler dessus. Mais elle alla le rejoindre sous le lit. Il était très géné, et ne savait pas quoi dire.

_-GREEEEEGGGGG ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici !! _Hurla la jeune femme 

_- Mais ... euh ... c'est .. c'est .. pas ... ce que ... tu crois ... ! _bredouilla avec difficultés le jeune laborantin.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi croire !!_

_- Je ... voulais juste ... te faire une surprise ... !_

_- Et quel genre de surprise dis moi ?? Je crois que plutôt que tu m'espionnais ... _

_- Mais enfin ... Sara ..._

_- STOP _le coupa t-elle _! Déjà, comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ici ..._

_- Et bien ... _

_- Me dis pas que tu m'avais déjà espionné ?_

_- Enfin ... j'aurais pas osé ..; et pis tu sais ... ça va vite les rumeurs ..._

_- Arrête de me mentir !! C'était quand et comment ?_

_- Dans les vestiaires ... quand tu parlais avec Grissom ..._

_- Où est ce que tu te cachais ??_

_- Dans la poubelle ..._

_- Greg franchement _puis elle se mit à rire.

_- Mais c'est la vérité !!_

_- Bref, comment tu as deviné après ?_

_- Tu parlais de tondeuse à gazon, j'en ai déduit que vous vivez ensemble parce que tu n'as pas dit MA tondeuse ou quelque chose du genre ..._

_- Mouais ... Qui nous a balancés ?_

_- Mais personne !! _justifia Greg

_- Bon écoute, ça va pour cette fois ... mais que je t'y reprenne plus ..._

-_Très bien, je me sauve !_

Greg se depêcha de sortir et rentra au labo. Sur le chemin, il croisa Grissom, mais fit mine de ne pas le voir. Arrivé au labo, il courra dans les couloirs pour trouver Catherine, qui l'attendait avec impatience.

_- Ah enfin tu es là !_

_- Oui, alors Sara était chez Grissom, donc ils sont bien ensemble !!_

_- On avait raison !! Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ??_

_- Et bien j'ai réussi à rentrer ..._

_- Tu as ramené quelque chose ?_

_- Non, j'ai eu un ... incident ..._

_- Que c'est-il passé ?_

_- Sara m'a trouvé dans la maison !_

_- C'est malin ça !_

_- Oui mais elle a dit cette fois ça passe, mais je dois le garder pour moi !_

_- Je vois que tu tiens tes promesses ..._

_- Oui bon ... Ils sont donc bien ensemble, j'ai gagné mon pari !_

_- Moi aussi ... Warrick vient de perdre, aller, on va lui annoncer !_

_- Mais attend, s'il va dire quelque chose à Sara, on est pas dans la merde ..._

_-T'inquiète pas Grego !_

Cath et Greg se dirigèrent avec joie dans la salle de repos annoncer la bonne nouvelle a leurs colègues. En arrivant, Nick était tout content et avait quelque chose à dire. En même temps, ils annoncèrent que Grissom et Sara étaient ensemble. Greg était vexé de s'être fait devancé. Mais il avait quand même remporté son pari. Tout le monde riait lorsque Grissom pénétra dans la pièce, quelque peu fâché. Greg esseya de se faire tout petit., mais son boss lui lançait un regard noir, sans rien lui dire. Puis arriva Sara. Cette dernière se placa devant Grissom et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, devant tout le monde. Elle savait de toute façon que grâce à Greg, tout le monde était au courant pour leur histoire, alors autant éviter de passer par les rumeurs.

Toute l'équipe fit mine d'être surprise, exepté Brass, qui arriva pendant le baisé et dit " C'est pas trop tôt" un sourire plus qu'amusé sur les lèvres, puis il s'en alla ausitôt.

C'était comme ça, que tout le labo avait appris la relation entre Grissom et Sara, bien que chacun avait une idée sur la nature de leurs sentiments.


End file.
